letsplay of doom
by alistermontescue
Summary: markiplier ,mangaminx, pewdiepie , gavin,. michael, and tobuscus are all in the story
1. Chapter 1

it was the youtube palooza, and youtubers were gathered from everywhere, but the most famous meet and greet area was the area labled lets play, a man with short black hair stood at the podium he had glasses and a tough, firmly set jaw he spoke and his voice rang out througout the room "Hello everyone my name is markiplier, and welcome to the first youtube palooza " the crowd cheered as one of thier letsplay heroes spoke . "today marks a glorious event in history in wich me and two other legendary letsplayers will play a game for the first time ever, this game was in production for 5 years and i am proud to beta test it, along with Tobuscus! all of a sudden toby walks out wearing a neon green shirt, with a giant T on it wearing headphones and playing a nintendo ds "god dangit , uhh you flippin , noodle f u donkey kong f u" the crowd cheered anyway. "and also let me introduce "pewdie pie " all of a sudden a barrel ran out with two legs under it and pewdie pie jumpedout yelling "freakin barrells! bros" the crowd cheered again., "my dear friend yamimash" yammi ran out with a chibi t-shirt of himself hiding from slenderman who had marks pink warfstash. "and lets not forget manga minx" she came out wearing a purple wig. "ello" then mark said "and here's Gavin , Michael and Geoff. Gavin, and Michael were both playing psp and arguing michael: "gavin what the fuck are you doing?!" Gavin: "im hiding from the zombies , what are you doing" Michael "IM TRYING TO SAVE YOUR ASS" on his screen michael gets shot from behind and dies. Gavin:michael your not very good at this you just died " michael: BECAUSE YOU SHOT ME YOU FUCKIN IDIOT" Gavin:"i thought yo were a zombie coming to shoot me" michael then shoves his psp into hispocket and storms off "JESUS" Geoff rolled his eyes and walked to the stage. mark then said "i do believe thats everyone so let the games begin. occulus riftr visors sdropped from the ceiling conected to one consol . the large moniters displayed what they were each seeing, and they started off the screen flashed the title , the undead, army of hell they each clicked start nd then... every screen went black , then they were all hit with an electrical shock and tghey each passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark opened his eyes to see that he was lying on a hospital bed, his t-shirt and jeans were covered by a hospital gown , he looked down at his hands , "hmm, seems normal, but this is a really realistic occulus rift game" he got up and went to the door to his room, it was locked "of course its locked then he he heard rustling from behind the curtain just beside him "oh fuck that" he told himself makingstretching his mouth down . and his eyes went wide he then looked around the room for a key, but when he turned around the curtain was open and there was a bloody scene , he looked to his side and saw an IV stand he then said "can i use this?" he picked it up and felt the copld metal in his hands "wait a minute, im actualy in a hospital, this is real" he heard a low gutteral moan from behind him, he spun the IV stand around and hit the zombie in the side of the head knocking it to the ground "too pro" he yelled at it , then the woman got up and tried to bit e his leg "ahh!, down you bitch" he said stabing her head with the rounded end. he then heard someone screaming so he rushed out of the room, grabbing some fruit bars, and a bandage.

toby woke upin a sorrt of jail cell "what the flipin, why am i in jail" he said in his mock black accent. thenn he saw a man in a security officers uniform stumbling forward and he grabbed onto the bars and put his face to them and then said ion toby speak "my police man, why am i?" the poloice man stumbled and fell "oh no the police man is drunk whole world is doomed" he then knelt down to where the police man was and said "hey budy, you good, you okay, what your mother hates your face?, im sorry" thhe police man then looked up, snarling and reached through the bars and grabbed toby's shirt "what nooo, let go of me mr police man" said toby in a pannic, and when he finally pulled free the arm came with him ripping from the police mans shoulder and still gripping his shirt, "ewww" he said floping it asside "mr police man that is messed up" he looked at the zombie who was gnawing on the bars "actualy u messed up" he then saw the keys on the police mans belt and used the arm to retrieve them then he took the officers gun and shot the zombie in the head saying "double tap" and left with the arm and the gun


End file.
